Untamed Night
by Ashfia1.5Bleach
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques has a little problem; he can't get Mitsuki Aizen, Aizen's daughter, out of his head. What happens when I loses control? Grimmjow X OC. Not really my own character, but a friend's.


Yo! How's everyone doing? This is my first story on so I'd love it if you guys told me if it was good or not. This is a Grimmjow X Mitsuki lemon fic. Mitsuki's my cyber sister's character from a Grimmjow love story on . I really, really love that story and I've been having so much fun reading it and I just HAD to write a lemon of the two ADORABLE lovebirds. So please, Read, review, and most of all, ENJOY! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but, hey, a girl can dream can't she? *chuckle*. The wonderful Bleach series belongs to the equally as wonderful Kubo Tite~

"Grimmjow! Hey! Wake up!" Mitsuki yelled, trying to get the usually active Espada to rise from sleep. She poked the remaining part of his hollow mask and he rolled over. "Grimmy!" She whined. He was silent. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" she screamed. "What…?" he breathed, slowly lifting his upper body of the futon and turning his head to look at the younger girl who was now poking his right arm. "You've been lying in bed all day! Don't you have to go beat up some lower arrancar or something?!" she exclaimed, obviously concerned for his health. He sighed. Why was he lying in bed all day? He was thinking about the girl in front of him.

Beautiful, smart, everything _**he's**_ always wished for; his Queen. But he couldn't have her. How is he supposed to have her if she doesn't love him back? Impossible. Unattainable. Out of the Question.

Handsome, (Silently) caring, everything _**she's**_ always wished for; her King. Even his cockiness attracted her. But she couldn't have him. I mean, how is she going to make a man, who loves nothing but fighting and bloodshed, love her back? Impossible. Unattainable. Out of the Question.

"Why does that matter to you, woman?" He quickly retorted; ripping his eyes away from Mitsuki's before he got lost in her ravishing blood red orbs. "Why wouldn't it matter to me?" she asked. He thought he heard a bit of pain in her voice, but decided it was just his head. He scoffed. "It's my life, not yours."

"Am I not a part of your life?" she questioned, hurt. Grimmjow looked back at her and something in him snapped as he suddenly found his lips roughly pressed against hers in a lustful kiss and pinned her against the wall beside the bed. He slowly pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "If you weren't apart of my life, don't you think that I'd out there fighting, instead of being in my room here with you?" He breathed. He gave her no time to answer as he pressed his lips against hers for a second time; this time with much more passion.

_W-what the hell is going on?!_ Mitsuki screamed in her head. She pushed Grimmjow away. "Wha-what are you doing…?" she asked. "What does it look like?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

It didn't matter to him. He wanted, no needed her. He slowly brought his face closer to hers again, to be stopped, again. "Gr-Grimmjow! Th-this isn't right! I-I can't-"

"You can't, or you won't?" He interrupted, a hard gaze in his eyes. Her gaze shifted to the ground. _Do I really want this? What'll Aizen do if he found out? He'll hurt Grimmjow, wouldn't-_ She was interrupted once more by a warm sensation on her lips.

This time her body moved on it's own as she wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's neck and kissed him back. One of his hands snaked around her waist while the other roamed her body. Her mind screamed to stop, but her love and lust for the Sexta Espada had taken control of her body.

Grimmjow's tongue shoved its way past her lips and was met by her own. Their tongues danced furiously as he pushed Mitsuki on to the bed. He eventually dominated her and explored every inch of the wet cavern.

His hands outlined her faultless figure as she gave into her desire. He broke the kiss and started to lick, kiss and suck on her neck. He passed over one spot and she gave a low moan. He smirked. _Found it_. He sucked on that spot harder causing her to moan louder. He bit down hard enough to draw blood, causing her to gasp from the pain. He lapped up all the blood and kissed it, as if apologizing. His hands found their way up her shirt as their lips crushed together in another fiery kiss.

They separated as Grimmjow quickly brought her shirt over her head and threw it over the side of the bed. To his pleasure, Mitsuki had opted not to wear that stupid, annoying contraption called a bra. Out of natural instinct, she moved her hands to cover her generous breasts, but her wrists were caught in an iron grip, not tight enough to hurt her though.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide yourself from me." He stated, staring straight into her eyes with a soft gaze. She felt like she was about to melt, seeing that look; A look she only dreamt of. He gave a sweet kiss trailing an invisible line of kisses from her lips, to her neck, to her left breast. He bit down on her erect nipple and tugged at it ever so softly while his left hand played with her right nipple. His right hand held both of her hands above her head.

Even the slightest action would make Mitsuki moan; even if the moan was barely audible Grimmjow heard it. He gave her right breast the same an equal amount of attention. When he was done with her chest, he let go of her hands and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss to distract her. He slowly ran a finger down her body from the base of her neck, trailing down her perfectly sculpted body, and stopped at her soaked, aching warmth.

Mitsuki felt Grimmjow's finger near her heat and gasped, making him pull away and grin at her flustered face. She looked at him with confused eyes; this was her first time after all. He saw her look and his grin widened. "You still a virgin?" He asked. She sheepishly nodded making him chuckle. "I'll be gentle, don't worry." He kissed her _gently_ while quickly shedding his jacket.

She unconsciously ran her fingers over his perfectly toned abs making him groan. Suddenly feeling bold, she slid her hand down her lover's pants and ghosted her fingers over his erect manhood. "Fuck…" Grimmjow breathed against her neck. She took a hold of him and started to pump, _very_ slowly. He growled and swiftly got up to untie his sash when he was stopped by a pair of slender hands. His eyes shot up instantly to look at Mitsuki's blushing face.

"I…I d-don't want you to do everything…" She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. What she said made him chuckle. "Alright." She slowly untied his sash and pulled down his pants, keeping her gaze on the ground. He knew that if she were to see his size, she'd probably get _really_ scared so he pinned her to the bed before she could see anything. He then kissed her lips, then her neck, the valley between her breasts, down her stomach and stopped at the top of her pants. He remembered something and looked up at her. "You sure about this? 'Cause I won't be able stop later…." He warned.

"Yes, Grimmjow. I've been ready for such a long time. I just haven't realized…." She giggled softly-almost sadly. He grinned and got back to work. He swiftly pulled her pants down along with her underwear. His grin turned into a smirk when he saw how wet he had made her. He licked up her thighs and around her warmth. She gasped. Oh, how she hated when he teased her. "Grimmjow…please…."She panted. He smirked. "What was that?"

"M-more." Mitsuki breathed, causing his smirk to widen. He promptly thrust his tongue into her damp, throbbing heat. She cried out in pleasure as he rapidly moved his tongue all around her warmth, sucking on her clit. "A-ah! G-Grimmjow…!" She whimpered. Her moans grew in volume, signalling Grimmjow that she was almost there. She cried out as she came into his awaiting mouth. He swallowed it all and went up to give her a kiss and roughly thrust his tongue in her mouth.

She pulled away and blushed as her gaze shifted towards his erection. Her eyes widened at the size of his manhood. He cupped her chin and swiftly gave her a kiss. "Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?" he said between kisses. "Mmhmm…" she replied. He lay her down on the bed and brushed at piece of hair from her face. He leaned down and gave her a sweet, loving kiss as he suddenly and swiftly thrust into her tight, hot warmth. Her screams were muffled the kiss, but nothing was in the way of the tears that rolled down her flushed cheeks. He pulled away from the kiss and licked the tears away and kissed her forehead.

She didn't think that Grimmjow would be the type to take it slow and gentle. Mitsuki thought he would be the exact opposite. Rough, to the point, forceful. He looked her in the eyes, snapping her out of her thoughts. She always got lost in those beautiful blue eyes. "Are you okay now?" He asked with unmasked concern. She nodded slowly. He slowly started to pull out of her and thrust back into her. Slowly, the pain was being replaced by pleasure. "Grimmjow…"She moaned as soon as all the pain was gone. Realizing she was fully used to him, he immediately started pounding into her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck to muffle her moans. A couple deep grunts escaped Grimmjow's mouth. "G-Grimmjow…!" She cried out falling back against the bed as he pounded her ruthlessly. "Mitsu…ki…." He groaned. He continued to drive into her brutally. He began to get tired of the current position.

Mitsuki felt herself being lifted up and placed on top of Grimmjow. He swiftly brought her down into him. Immediately realizing what had to be done, she began bouncing up and down on top of him, allowing him to lay back and relax. He told her to go faster and harder, but she found herself getting tired and not able to do what he requested. She felt herself being lifted up again and her face met the pillow in an uncomfortable manner. He told her to get on all fours and she conformed. He entered her in a way that made her body sway with another type of pleasure.

"Fuck…I'm gonna cum…." He groaned. She called out to him. "I…I want to see your face…." As soon as he flipped her onto her back she shot up and held his handsome face in her hands and gave him a rough, yet sweet, loving kiss, which he replied to just as lovingly. She laid her head on his shoulder as he continued to make love to her. "Fuck! I'm gonna come…!" He bit down on her neck to muffle his screams of pleasure as he emptied himself into her. "Grimmjow!" She screamed as she left herself go completely, watching stars explode behind her eyelids.

She fell back against the bed and Grimmjow, having nothing to support his body, fell on top of her. They stayed like that for sometime, just enjoying each other's presence. "Mitsuki…." Grimmjow breathed. "Grimmjow….Th-thank you…." She gasped as he slid out of her and lay beside her. He pulled her up against his person. "For what?" he asked, having already regained all of his breath. "For helping me realize…Grimmjow…I love you." She looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he had a pained expression on his face. "Grimmjo-" he cut her off, "I don't know what love is, but I know that when I'm with you I feel all…squeamish... and I get this…bubbly feeling in my stomach and—" this time she cut him off. "That's what love is, silly!" She giggled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer (if it was possible). "Alright then, I love you too." He gave her a slow, lazy kiss. "I'm happy that you're the one I lost myself too….and I'll never regret it." Mitsuki confessed. "Mmhmm." Grimmjow mumbled. She giggled. "G'night, my love." She whispered wrapping her arms around his chest. "G'night, babe…" he whispered as the two of them drifted off to dreamland, only to dream of another night like this. A night of untamed passion, lust, and love.


End file.
